Give It A Go
by TedandVic4ever
Summary: Relationships are hard. Even harder when it crosses into your office life. But I can't seem to escape it. - follow Victoire and her seemingly doomed relationships and complicated office life.


Victoire

So what if my fiancé dumped me a month before our wedding. It's not like I'm in complete shambles, I still have my job.

Except I don't really. See, Matthieu or Matt, that's the ex-fiancé, is also the lead auror in our division. Which leaves me in a really awkward position because who in their right mind would stay at a job where their supervisor is also their fiancé who's just dumped her? _Definitely not me_.

After Matt broke off our engagement, I threw a skillet at his head, which required a trip to the hospital. Of course magic healed it right up but that didn't stop the dark bruise to form on the side of his lovely symmetrical face. Yes, despite the fact that he broke up with me, I cannot deny the fact that the man has the face of a god.

Anyway I coughed the whole reaction to my veela blood. I'd never had a good temperament growing up; neither did my younger sister…blame it on my mother. My brother on the other hand just ended up being a moody kid. I don't know how my father handled the four of us. So yes, I threw a skillet at Matt but a little part of me inside felt like I had the right to. It wasn't until I got into the office Monday morning that I instantly regretted doing so, well only a little bit. Matt obviously hadn't told anyone he caught a skillet to the head but people noticed of course, who wouldn't?

Well by Tuesday afternoon, the whole office heard about our break up. Everyone's too bloody nosy for their own good. So of course placing one and one together, people assumed I punched him. I didn't confirm nor deny anything, neither did Matt but by Wednesday I couldn't stand the whispers behind my back and the shifty eyes that my veela blood once again caused a scene.

"I didn't punch him okay? It was a goddamn skillet!" I fired in rapid French. The office was silent for a bit before the hustling and bustling of the auror office went back to normal. A few people stared and a few more whispered amongst themselves at the revelation. I caught some snickering behind cubicles but the laughing offenders stopped abruptly when I walked past them.

The office gossip was growing tireless and Matt called me into the office on Thursday. It's the first time we've been in a room together since the break up. He had immediately moved out of our flat and said he would stay at a hotel while he looked for a new place. I was too angry to care. The first thing I notice is the bruising has gone down significantly. He tries to be civil and offers me a drink while I sit across his desk. I decline.

He's nervous, I can see. Neither of us wants to be in the same room together but my outburst and the office situation obviously had to be addressed.

"Ça va, Weasley?" He's addressing me by my surname like any other auror in the office, not Vic or even Victoire. I try not to show the hurt because despite being the one who got dumped, I still love him. You don't agree to marry someone if you didn't. My face must have betrayed me because he notices this. Of course he notices because Matt has a super sense of perception which I guess is part of the reason why he's so good at his job. And I have to admit, part of the reason why I was attracted to him in the first place.

"Je désolé Victoire" he says before he starts his whole spiel about why we broke up again. I tune out because honestly I've heard it one too many times and I'm tired of arguing. I'm the one who should be hurt yet it feels like I'm being blamed for the whole thing. And I'm not having any part of it.

In the end I decided to hand in my resignation and said I would clear out my desk by tomorrow. Matt had the decency to look sorry but we both knew this wasn't going to work for any longer and since he was the head auror, I had to leave.

* * *

A/N: Welcome to my new Ted/Vic story. I'm trying the whole first person thing out. I've never done it but it might be interesting. Anyway, doesn't seem like a bright start for Victoire here. If you didn't realize, the chapter took place in France but don't worry it'll be back to good ol' England soon, I can't pretend to know speak the French language for any longer. I'm sure you saw that coming.


End file.
